


There’s always a place for you between my ribs

by that_gay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (It’s implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Quality time is their mutual love language but not their only one, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Trans Zuko (Avatar), no beta we die like men, sexuality not implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay/pseuds/that_gay
Summary: Trying to move Zuko from the couch to their bed is harder than you’d  think.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	There’s always a place for you between my ribs

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some soft Zukka so I wrote this.

Zuko was passed out on the living room couch when Sokka returned home from working on his final for Engineering. Zuko’s face was buried in their shitty sitting pillow and if not for the muffled snores coming from him, Sokka might have been concerned as Sokka took his shoes off and threw them in the general direction of their shoebox. He slipped his pikachu slippers on and dragged his feet towards Zuko.

“ _Babe_ , come on, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Sokka shook his shoulder. He wanted to be in bed after his morning shift at Mcdonalds and his uni classes this afternoon in which he was only able to accomplish breaking the solder he was using and nearly causing a fire yet again. “ _Zuko,_ ” He whined, his clothes smelled of grease and smoke because of it.

Zuko buried his face further into the couch as he jerked awake. “Do I have to?” Came a grumble as he curled into himself, making enough space for Sokka to sit on the edge of the couch which he took without a second thought, propped up on one knee with the other leg used for balance on the floor. Sokka ran his fingers through Zuko’s ponytail as he sighed, fight leaving him as all he wanted to do was cuddle his human radiator of a boyfriend.

“You kinda do if you don’t want your back to hurt tomorrow. Please tell me you at least took your binder off?” He added after realising Zuko was still in his work clothes.

“Ughh, _fuck_. What time is it?” He propped himself up only to use his new position to his advantage and lunged with grabby hands to Sokka’s side, the hand stroking his hair never leaving his neck as Zuko snuggled his arm like he was a koala bear gripping a branch. Zuko could feel Sokka moving and patting his jeans for his phone with the hand not currently trapped in Zuko’s tight hold.

“My phone’s in my jacket.” He sighed after a moment, “Got yours on you?” He took his hand from going through Zuko’s hair to mess with his own. His head ached from wearing his hair up in his wolf's-tail without putting it down for the last five days. Zuko took his time sluggishly removing a hand from its death grip on Sokka’s arm to pat his own pockets. He pulled out his phone only for the screen flash _21:41_ right back at him. Both of them were usually out like a light by eight when they took morning shifts stacked onto all their other responsibilities day to day.

“ _Nice_. I didn’t go over binding time today. Think there’s some leftovers in the fridge, dunno though, I crashed the moment it got home.” The home he was referring to was a one bedroom apartment with far too many spiders and a sink that broke every two months they had lived here, sometimes ceiling dust came down on them thanks to the two overexcited bulldogs that lived above them. The place wouldn’t have been a home if not for the trinkets left by the two people now living in it, it was a miracle they had found the place so close to the city with one college student and one aspiring poet as it was without adding on saving for Zuko’s top surgery and trying to get Sokka officially diagnosed with ADHD.

“Mmhm. Food later. I wanna sleep right now.” Sokka shifted his torso to bury his head in Zuko's neck with a familiarity that came from years of being in each other’s company. _Zuko was home_. Sure he loved his dad too pieces and he’d drop everything for Katara and all their friends but they weren’t home the same way that Zuko was. 

Sometimes Sokka wondered when Zuko had carved and interwoven himself into Sokka’s heart. The smell of tea and herbs that clinged onto Zuko was a comfort that he hadn’t realised how much he relied on until Yue died.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t you be falling asleep on me or we'll both be sore tomorrow. I’ll even charge your phone if you get your ass to bed.”

“What ‘bout you? Hm? I better not smell coffee or I’ll drag you to bed.” He bit Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko snorted above him, tapping his back twice for Sokka to get off of him. Reluctantly he did, dragging his limbs up as he fussed about having to do all the work of getting up.

Zuko’s eyes sparkled with merit as he watched him. _‘Cocky bastard’_ Sokka thought. “I’m going to put some oil on my scar and I’ll get your phone.” He stated as he stretched his back. “ _Aww, but I wanted to be useful too._ ” Sokka pouted.

“Take a shower then, you look like you need it. I’d also would appreciate if you made tea for us and we can watch some murder documentaries till we fall asleep.” He rubbed some sleep out of his good eye.

“ _Fine_. You win you jerk, I’ll even take a shower and I’ll make tea.” Sokka fondly rolled his eyes.

“Why thank you for your generosity _oh dear kind sir._ ” 

“Hey, I know that smirk. You’re totally right you should be grateful to have me do things for you _babe_.”

“Go make me tea then peasant.” He stuck his nose in the air, a smile never leaving him as he looked up at Sokka. Never in a million years would Zuko have ever thought he would have someone in his life love him just as much as he did Sokka, unconditionally at that, _and yet_ , there stood Sokka of all people, looking down at him with warmth and fondness on his face and love in his eyes as he held out a hand for Zuko to take.

His chest felt tight from the warmth spreading itself up to his neck and cheeks as he took Sokka’s hand. _Agni was he a sap._ On another note, he definitely should take his binder off soon if just to ease the tightness on his chest _(not the love, never the love that lived in his ribs)._

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don’t know how to write more than a thousand words. This was a fucking struggle.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and thank you for reading!


End file.
